


Being Boys

by Shenanigans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack?, Gender Swapping, M/M, wankfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino is used to Kiba pushing, but even he can break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Boys

Shino always imagined he could smell her on him when he came over grinning like that- wolfish and wild. He still glowed and his skin would taste like sweat and kisses she dropped soft against his collar bone. He loved the way Kiba would flop onto his bed, sprawled and senseless, hair wild as he just lay there panting, almost laughing at Shino's dark ceiling.

Shino would be sitting on the floor, like most days, legs curled under him, hands in his lap, palm up and eyes closed. He could tell the days Kiba would interrupt, his skin tightening convulsively- a flinch before intrusion as the kikachuu preened and vibrated in anticipation of the high emotion to feed on with his arrival. It was like clockwork these days and he could feel the corner of his mouth twitch slightly as he stiffened invisibly as the door was invaded and filled by shimmering Kiba presence.

A bound and Kiba was leap frogging over Shino to tumble arms akimbo on the neat well kept dark blue coverlet tucked precisely into the bedframe. Shino stood quietly against the chaotic enthusiam of Kiba's fingers against his shoulders, barely blinking as thighs brushed past his face and he was gone- leaving the tingling burn of fingerprints he couldn't leave on... leave on her.

"Kiba." A greeting of sorts, identifying that which needed no clarification and Shino tilted his head slightly as he uncurled out of his sitting position and leaned slowly back to the bed. Kiba wiggled on his back, crunching and bunching the sheets under his hips as he moved to the edge of the bed to hang his head over the side. He grinned over at Shino, dark ebony eyes flashing with delight and mischief.

"Shi~ino." He drawled in reply and Shino adjusted his glasses at the hot breath brushing over his ear instead of the more obvious shift of his hips.

Shino waited quietly, ignoring the urge to lick his lips, a habit of nerves that betrayed too much. He had been schooled from a young age to ignore the more obvious twitches of skin: the tells. After all, if he scratched or shifted or squirmed at ever tiny footprint hooking into his skin as the kikachuu crawled him he would go insane. Stillness and mastery were the tenets of the Aburame clan. Shino settled his palms against the floor and pressed his fingertips slightly into the wood grain as Kiba panted pleased at his side. He could smell the dark musk tang of him and internally shifted his center of gravity away, pulling back from temptation.

"She did that thing again." Kiba finally grinned at him, reaching over to bat at his bangs with a lazy hand even as he stretched and arched, wiggling happily on his back. Shino always expected in some corner of his mind for Kiba's tongue to loll out as he whuffled doglike.

A lift of eyebrow even as he calmed the sudden surge of anger that had the kikachuu probing curiously at the small openings in his skin, making his skin feel too tight, swollen and hot. 

"You know that one? With the pressure points and the soft little noise that just drives me crazy." Kiba's hand flopped loosely back onto the bed and he scratched idly at his stomach and Shino ignored the soft wave of salt scent that brushed and teased at him. 

"You didn't shower." He heard himself say in low tones and bit at the inside of his bottom lip, tonguing it irritatedly.

Kiba laughed and rolled onto his stomach, holding his hand in Shino's face. "Naw, I can still smell her. Wanna taste?" He asked in a volatile tease of baritone and Shino wanted nothing more than to smack his hand away, remove the soft coppery smell of her from him, but settled for a turn of head.

"Kiba..." He said quietly, forcing his voice to sound disapproving.

"Your loss." Kiba replied with a boneless shrug of shoulders, pulling his fingers back to his own face and licking lightly.

"I'm sure the Hyuuga clan appreciates your subtlety." Shino said with more bite to his tone than he meant.

"Well, Hinata does." Kiba licked his lips and scooted back some to fold his hands and rest his chin against his wrists. "But it's not my subtlety that makes her moan."

"Quaint euphemism Kiba." Shino replied dryly.

"You love it." Kiba replied with a snort. "Watch out man, or I may have to show you some of my subtlety."

Shino snorted in return, letting a small smile cross his mouth as he shifted, resting his head more easily on his mattress. "Kiba. As impressive as your subtlety surely is... I'm quite confident that I would hear you coming."

"Shino." Kiba replied with a feral smirk. "That's the point."

"Is it?" Shino replied, settling into the banter easily like slipping into a warm bath.

"Of course!" Kiba replied haughtily.

"Ahh, so this is why Hinata is getting more vocal lately. Your subtle ways of making her speak."

"I don't want her to speak, Shino. I want to hear her scream just once. Man, just once." Kiba said with the determination of a silly goal. 

"Then maybe you should focus more on her coming instead of yours." Shino suggested with an arched eyebrow and the calm contemplation of his cuticles.

"HEY!" Kiba crowed in vehement denial. "I always make sure she... you know. She's got nothin' to complain about. Trust me." Kiba settled back onto his arms with a grumpy huff.

Shino pursed his mouth in disbelief and rolled his head to the side, feeling the pressure of the mattress against his slender glasses frames, pushing them slightly askew and turned, propping his head on his palm, elbow divoting the mattress. "Really."

Kiba held his hand out again with a look of distinct innocence before it cracked into a sideways grin and he lick touched his canines carefully with his tongue. "Need some proof?"

Shino bit the inside of his lip again and turned his head slowly forward. He felt the brief flash of pressure against his wrist and watched one female kikachuu amble determinedly across the back of his hand. "How would you prove it?" He heard himself ask and forced all of his attention onto the oilslick colors on her bisected body. He lifted his hand and watched her march stolidly across the back of his lifted index until she stood proudly atop his fingertip. He heard the bark of laughter at his side but was faintly surprised by the scent of ozone and the flash of bitter cold against his cheek and when he looked over, Hinata blushed daintily at him and he curled his fingers quickly, pulling the small female into his palm and caging her with his fingers. "Stop it Kiba." He whispered, pulling away from the bed.

Kiba flopped onto his back, breasts heaving as he panted, soft squeaking moans breaking from between parted lips. Pale eyes obscured behind a delicate furrow of dark brows. "Sh-shin~o." He breathed, small fingers pushing past kiss swollen lips and Shino's brain went on a strange necessary tangent that complimented Kiba's skill at Henge. He watched in sick fascination as Kiba undulated on the bed, slender feminine thighs parting and squeezing, rubbing against each other as he moaned again. 

Shino didn't scramble. He really didn't, but the haste he found himself back against the far wall, head turned and determinedly Not Watching surprised even him and he watched Kiba's pale eyes open to look at him in confusion even as his fingers slid out of that red mouth with a slick pop. "Shino?" He asked, his voice quiet and lilting. Shino shook his head slightly and could feel the muscle in his jaw jumping. 

"Stop. Kiba stop." He gritted slowly, forcing his voice even.

Kiba rolled onto his side, Shino could hear the rustle of sheets bunching under his hips, that swelled and narrowed, a smooth hourglass curve that would lead down thighs to a brushstroke clean calf and then to the solemn feminine ankles. He blinked and realized that Hinata painted her toenails. The odd flash of her in that body pulling his eyes forward. Kiba pushed up on one hand and the expression- his expression- on her face out of place but... Shino turned his eyes down again.

Shino breathed quietly, finding his center as he heard soft footsteps, out of rhythm to really be Hinata and flinched when pale dove like hands fluttered to rest and push against his chest. He lifted his chin slightly and there was Kiba, feral glint in pale eyes as he sashayed forward, pressing fully against Shino. He could feel breasts against him, smell the soft china scent of Hinata but the way he licked those lips was... 

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, holding himself still.

"You're shaking Shino." Kiba replied, his baritone lost to the soft soprano. 

"It's the kikachuu." Shino replied calmly, holding his face still.

"I bet it's not." And Kiba's soft hand found its way to his crotch and Shino gasped, pushing him away with a force that rocketed his thin frame back against the bed. Lighter wearing Hinata’s body than he should have been- the henge disappeared and Shino could breathe again without forcing it. But Kiba was looking at him now, confusion and hurt and just a splash of anger coloring his manic features.

"What the hell Shino!?"

Shino didn't speak just coolly collected his self control and watched the way Kiba's calf muscle jumped when he was really angry. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch and Shino found it strangely comforting, watching the sun lightened leg hair tremble as Kiba's fingers dug and massaged at it.

Kiba stilled, staring at him and Shino could feel the way those dark eyes traveled over his body, over his face like a touch but took a centering breath and lifted his hidden eyes to stare back. Kiba rested his forearms across his knees and glowered darkly, tattoos thicker with foreshortening to frame a slightly crooked nose. "You going to answer me?" He growled and Shino wondered if it was possible for a boy to hackle. Wondered if he pushed his hand into the dark hair if his palm would feel the tiny neck hairs tickling against his palm. If they would feel different than the thousand thick bisected legs of his bugs. He closed his eyes and shoved those thoughts away.

"It is degrading to our teammate." He finally spoke, tones low and cool like the page of an old book.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Kiba growled again, fingers clench tugging the worn fabric at the knees of his pants. He lifted his head fully and his words were so quiet Shino could have pretended not to hear. “You were hard.”

Shino's eyes darted to the side, scouring the room for explanation even as his face appeared still, solemn, unmoved. Kiba cocked his head and his nose wrinkled slightly as his mouth sneered, top lip curling around his next words. "You like my girl, Shino?"

Shino didn't move again, just groped silently for the center that had been there moments before.

Kiba shoved to his feet, cocking his head up, chin defiant as he stalked forward, jerky steps until they were eye to eye. His smell now so close and Shino looked away behind the black lenses only to be drawn back to the crackling energy of those dark eyes, sharp canines and the confused anger rolling off Kiba in waves so tangible they battered at Shino like the tide.

"No." Shino said flatly, hands curled quietly at his sides and he held himself straight. Kiba sniffed lightly and narrowed his eyes again. 

"You're smell is different from other people Shino, but I can still smell lust. It's salty." He said in a low growl.

Shino licked his teeth thoughtfully, pushing around the buzzing of his body's inhabitants for a reply that was more than a hive mind response. Buzz clicking under his skin and the pressure again, almost a throb of heat and prickling against the openings so sensitive. "You were very graphic Kiba." He settled on finally, pulling his eyes back to the other boy and holding a gaze that unerringly found his eyes.

Kiba huffed a grin that flickered across his face and Shino breathed out quietly through his nose. "I was wasn't I?" Kiba asked with a quiet sort of amusement and it curled into Shino's head, off kilter again. Shino nodded once and leaned back slightly, shoulders resting on the wall. Not a retreat- a regrouping. Kiba cocked his head to the side and scratched at his chin, fingers splaying over his lips thoughtfully before there was a dart of tongue. "Want me to..." Kiba's eyes flickered down Shino's body and Shino was grateful for clothing to keep the way his skin twitched and shuddered at the look hidden. Kiba caught his eyes again and chewed thoughtfully on the pad of his thumb. "You're tense."

"Imagine that." Shino managed around a tongue that felt thick against the roof of his mouth.

"You need to get laid?" Kiba asked, voice rough with amusement.

"Kiba..." Shino said warningly even as Kiba's hands lifted to Shino's face, fingers sliding slowly along the ear stems of his glasses. Shino's fingers wrapped around Kiba's wrists quickly, a blur of motion and they paused, staring at each other. "Don-"

"Shut up Shino." Kiba replied and the glasses were sliding off his ears, bumping against his cheeks and Shino blinked into the sudden bright. Harder like this to keep emotion hidden. The liquid amber hazel of the Aburame clan's eyes their only weakness. He closed his eyes quickly and focused on breathing quietly, on finding the calm quiet that would keep emotion from heating them. He heard the audible click of his glasses being folded and the rustle of Kiba's clothes. 

"Ki-"

"Open your eyes and answer the damn question." Kiba replied, cutting Shino off quickly and Shino had to take another breath before complying. He forced the irritation and annoyance to show faster than the quivering sort of emotion that was making his heart beat half skip faster as he met those dark eyes. He found himself lost for just a moment in the vibrant lush darkness- a higher contrast in real tinting- of Kiba's eyelashes against paler skin. He wasn't washed out behind the dark lenses anymore, wasn't softened, but harsh and vibrant and Shino had to look away, just a dart around the room before settling on the spot just between his eyebrows.

"Happy now?" Shino asked challengingly.

Kiba snorted once and settled into a boneless stance. "You need to get laid." He diagnosed and Shino had to bite back the urge to shake him.

"My celibacy is not your problem." Shino managed calmly, forcing himself to look almost just past Kiba's skin, to blur the other boy slightly.

"It is." Kiba retorted, poking Shino in the center of his chest and Shino wondered for a moment if he would open like a chrysalis under the touch and his insides would fall out.

He batted the hand away and flowed away from the wall and around Kiba like water to pace to his bed and flick the sheets straight and even. A distraction. He settled onto the edge of the mattress and leaned back on his palms. "What? You're going to..." He rose to the bait, angry with himself for letting Kiba have this small victory. "Fine. I give you my celibacy. It is now your problem." He tilted his head back, eyes flashing in challenge even as his mind supplied a cacophony of suggestions.

"Just remember you made it my problem." Kiba replied, turning on a heel and there was a flash of anger in those dark eyes that had Shino narrowing his own in study.

"Just remember you asked me to." Shino retorted just as quickly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Shino felt the tension in the room, could see it in the way Kiba's hands couldn't sit still and flickered along the heavy hem of his open jacket. The way they traced and danced in and out of the fur at the cuffs of his sleeves. Kiba was chewing on his lip thoughtfully, eyes faraway for a moment before he straightened with an audible sort of click to his thoughts and looked directly at Shino- eyes quiet. Shino shifted internally and tongued the roof of his mouth.

"Take off your clothes." Kiba blurted finally.

Shino finally understood how it was possible for people to choke on air as he spluttered for just a moment. Kiba grinned, obviously pleased with himself as Shino regained his composure and glowered at him.

"No." 

"Yes."

Shino sighed and just looked at Kiba. Kiba looked right back, hands stilling at his sides- his mind made up.

"Why?" Shino finally said after a long moment, resigned and he could feel the flash of triumph in Kiba's frame.

"If I'm going to get you laid I need to know what I'm offering the ladies." Kiba replied with a shrug and a grin. Shino could feel his fingertips push into the mattress, bending the sheets.

"Impeccable logic as always." Shino muttered darkly.

"Oh shut up and get naked." Kiba replied sourly.

Shino stood slowly and held Kiba's gaze as his fingers reached for the clasps on his jacket; forcing the other boy to watch his embarrassment. Kiba shifted his weight, canting his hips slightly. Shino's fingers were surprisingly deft, didn't fumble as they peeled his coat open, letting it slide down his arms, catching momentarily on his fingers before falling to the floor in a rustle of heavy fabric. "Are you going to watch?" Shino asked dryly, forcing the issue between them.

Kiba had the decency to flush even as he grinned and shook his head. "Shy?" He growled in challenge.

"You're the one turning red." Shino replied easily, gripping the hem of his t-shirt.

"You should see your face." Kiba retorted.

"Fine, just watch." 

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Shino took a deep breath as his fingers clutched the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled. Air on his stomach now… then chest then the catch of fabric under his chin and the sweep of movement over his head. He threw the t-shirt and it landed with a soft settling in the clothes hamper and he spared a moment of time to walk to it and flip the last of the sleeve caught on the wooden frame over the edge. He shifted the hamper slightly, adjusting its position before turning back to Kiba. He straightened his wild hair with nervous fingers and rubbed the bridge of his nose absently before letting his hands settle at his sides.

Kiba was looking at him, appraising him the way Shino has seen Akamaru appraise a chew toy. Pondering- studying the depth and volume of his body. Each small scarred opening on his body twitched, tingling and throbbing with the dark gaze. Shino ignored it. He knew his body would read like Braille under someone’s fingers, peppered with scars and scabs. 

Kiba stretched suddenly, both hands lifting over his head to clasp, knuckles cracking as he smiled. “Not bad…” He mumbled as his fingers settled onto the top of his head, elbows sliding forward to bang his biceps against the sides of his face, hiding the flush that was creeping out from under the red tattooing.

“So glad you approve.” Shino managed to spit, angry and feeling used. He turned, shifting the weight of his body slightly. His hand moved slightly, tracing over the bubbling scars on his forearms before tilting his chin back. 

“It’s not me that has to approve.” Kiba said off handedly, stalking forward to catch Shino’s shoulder with tight fingers, twisting his torso to the left. Shino turned, glad to have his back to the other boy, but the press of fingertips digging into his skin making the ache of his skin tighten. He willed the throbbing buzz of the kikachuu down, biting his lip roughly as he closed his eyes, quick breaths through his nose as he held them dormant. They wanted to slither out of him, crawl his skin, keep the other boy from touching him, but were flavored by his own desires and wanting to explore Kiba’s body, taste the energy that roiled off of him in slow waves. Shino could feel their hunger, it tingled and pressed into his own senses. 

The Aburame clan needed strong will, needed control so the hive living inside them wouldn’t claim and devour with every surge of emotion they felt. Shino worked hard to develop that calm, focused his attention away from everything and everyone that could make that tenuous control break. 

Kiba was different, had always been different. Kiba howled and battered and nudged and fought his way into the soft crevices of Shino’s shell. Three years earlier Shino had been shocked at the sudden rage that had the kikachuu swarming in the hospital at the sight of his teammate unconscious in the slim sterile hospital bed. He’d been shamed at the way his father had calmly turned him in an adroit about face and used his own kikachuu to control Shino’s. Shino could still feel them begin to shiver under his skin whenever he looked at the swirling puckered scar on Kiba’s abdomen. He remembered that pulsing driving urge to repair and destroy. A constant headache for weeks after, his voice so soft as he spoke the quiet mantra’s handed down for generations amongst the Aburame.

Now, Kiba was right behind him, he could smell the boy’s breath as it parted over his neck, curling across the tingling skin, hyper aware of each brush of fingers over his skin. He could feel Kiba’s eyes travel across his shoulders, down his spine, could feel it in the wave of nervous fluttering the kikachuu exuded.

Kiba reached and touched one of the scarred openings just under one of his shoulder blades, thick forefinger pressing and circling the ridge of tougher silvered scar tissue. Shino shivered, twitching away from the touch subtly.

“Do they hurt?” 

Shino jumped at the quiet question, it hadn’t sounded like Kiba. Kiba’s voice was rough edged, like tearing paper or the howl of a wild dog on a cold autumn day. It wasn’t that soft heated whisper that sounded almost like pity.

“No.” Shino lied, almost snarling at the tone. He turned quickly, catching Kiba’s wrist and tossing it back at the other boy’s chest. It hit softly and fell to hang at Kiba’s side, fingers curling as those dark eyes flashed at him, narrowing.

“There’s a lot of them.” Kiba stated, voice too calm, belying something simmering under the calm mask of seeming indifference.

Shino shrugged, touching the one at the inside of his left wrist absently, not looking at his own body but keeping his eyes trained on Kiba’s forehead. “They’re a gift.” He recited.

“Does it hurt?” Kiba asked, licking his lips before nosing cautiously closer to Shino, hand hovering just over a mark on his chest, eyes counting in short little jumps over his skin.

“I bleed.” Shino replied, and blinked in shock. He collected himself and took a short breath. “No. They don’t hurt.” Anymore. He added silently, content to keep the shocking shredding pain of the first emergences a clan secret.

"I used to think it was fucked up." Kiba started with a little shrug, his voice odd timbre, sharing a secret in little jumping whispers. "I thought you were a freak." He tilted his head back and grinned brightly at Shino. "Then again, I went through most of my childhood with fleas, which don't even have the good shit your bugs give you... so I guess I shouldn't judge." Kiba rubbed the back of his head absently and shoved lightly at Shino's shoulder like he was trying to push the admission away, hide it under Shino's skin this time. "Or at least that's what Mom told me." He shrugged and blinked quickly, head rocking like an idea had actually hit him in the back of the skull.

Shino didn't have time to process the information before Kiba was wiggling out of his own t-shirt, the mesh catching at the earrings he'd gotten sometime in the last two years, then dragging his hair even more surly and cow licked. He tossed it over toward the hamper. He missed, but Shino didn't notice, was watching the way the other boy's arms were stretching outward, trying to find something to hide the sudden flush across his own pale skin. Kiba was talking, pointing to several fading scars on his own forearms, short stop gap slashes from puppy claws and needle like mincings of sharp little dog teeth. 

Shino wasn't listening though, he was stock still, the only movement the short vibrations or the kikachuu preening under his skin. Kiba was gloriously mismatched. Bowlegged and rangy, he didn't run so much as lope anymore. Skin sun dark and golden in the soft light but pale in an odd hatching color where his coat and mesh shirt lay. He was lean and whipcord strong, shoulders perpetually canted in defiance. Shino couldn't help but linger in the odd urge to count freckles that splayed across broad shoulders. He blinked when he realized Kiba had stopped talking and was looking at him in overt amusement. 

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Shino began, the inherent politeness coaching his speech.

Kiba grinned and cocked his head to the side, hands digging into his pockets. "I said, do you have someone you like."

Shino shook his head, a slight shiver of movement that was only noticeable in the shake of his hair over his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it quickly, realizing he didn't have utter control over his voice and paused a moment. Again he started to speak and stopped just as quickly.

"Shino, you're gaping like a fish." Kiba pointed out helpfully.

"I am not." Shino retorted hotly, shaken out of his quandary by the tart accusation.

"Are too." Kiba replied, poking Shino in the shoulder and rocking him back with the force.

Shino narrowed his eyes at the other boy and regained his composure, a quick flutter of fingers over his forehead to clear the hair from his eyes and he took a deep breath.

"Are too are too are too..." Kiba muttered under his breath, laughter tingeing the words bright and technicolor.

Shino slapped a hand over Kiba's mouth before he could even think about his actions.

Kiba shut up.

Shino blinked at himself for a moment before carefully pulling his hand back and wiping it absently on the rough fabric of his pants. "Are we three again?" Shino asked quietly, surveying the shocked look Kiba was giving him, mouth hanging open slightly. He reached out and closed it with an audible snap. "Now who's gaping..." He muttered.

He watched Kiba hackle and splutter in retaliation to the remark and decided to actually answer. "Yes." He stated. Kiba ground to a skidding halt mid bluster and blinked at him.

"Yes, what?" Kiba asked, clearly thrown.

"Yes. There is someone I like." Shino stated, glad to have the seeming upper hand in the conversation for the moment. He used the shocked silence to regain his calm and soothe the chattering of the kikachuu. He did not use the time to take stock of the hard slant of Kiba's shoulders and the way they corded roughly into his bicep.

Kiba stood very still for a long moment, but Shino could see in the way his eyes went sharp and faraway that he was mulling the situation over quickly. Shino swallowed and sidled slowly out of his immediate field of sight and sank onto the bed. He leaned back on his palms and watched his friend piece together the fragments of conversation that had been littered around the room like half of their clothing. He started counting silently to ten and turned his attention to straightening the bunching fabric of his coverlet. Before he'd reached 7 the distinct crisp cold ozone scent of released chakra wafted through the room and Shino faced Ino.

"Wrong." Shino replied easily, shaking his head at the thin lines of the girl's body. He could see the sharp points of her hip bones under the thin pale skin and when she breathed he could almost count ribs. Kiba frowned, the action overly large in bright blue eyes and long blonde hair and rubbed at his face. The male action was out of place in the birdlike carriage of the other girl and Shino bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing outright.

"Damnit." Ino muttered, the curse spat roughly and there was Kiba. Kiba in the boneless way she was standing, the utter indelicacy of her stance at odds with the sloping curve of her breasts. Shino wondered at the small butterfly just to the inside of her right ankle. 

"Does she?" He asked, a slow motion of fingers pointing down.

"Huhwha?" Ino's eyes focused on him for a moment before darting a look down, toes curling against the hardwood as Kiba turned his ankle and stared down at the delicate ankle. He looked up, grinning under blonde lashes and the sparkle in those blue eyes was purely him. "Oh yea. She's a screamer too." He almost panted happily as he lost himself in the thought, hands playing distractedly with soft rose colored nipples.

Shino flushed brightly and turned away from the blatant sexuality in front of him. "Kiba."

Kiba didn't notice just continued tapping a long fingered nail against the hardening nipple.

"Kiba." Shino began again, licking lips that were suddenly dry and shifting his weight slightly.

"Yea?" Kiba asked offhand, mouth screwed up as he mentally ran through the women in the village, hands taking a surreptitious delight in the creamy soft skin he could feel.

"I'm quite sure Ino doesn't appreciate being fondled... without her knowledge." Shino said tightly, words gritting past his teeth, the slanting sibilance slipping around the tightening of his jaw as he darted his eyes back to where Kiba was molesting his own body.

Kiba blinked wide blue eyes and dropped his hands quickly, the motion more graceful in the soft slant of Ino's arms around the swell of her hips. "Oh, heh, right. No molesting." He grinned wolfishly and Shino was distinctly sure he heard something about masturbation slip into the silence of the room, but Ino's voice when whispering was harder to hold onto than spider silk.

Ino strutted to the bed and flopped next to Shino, rolling onto her side and propping her head with all the candor of Kiba but none of the harder male lines of him. She stroked the soft sheets curiously before turning liquid blue eyes to him. "So, you like blondes or brunettes?" She asked brusquely, voice lilting around the rough words Kiba was tossing at him. Shino paused a moment to pull a long lock of blonde hair over her shoulder to modestly hide the hard nipples that heaved into the air between them and pushed against the bed.

"I've never really had a preference." He stated honestly. "It's very hard to talk to you like this Kiba." He finished.

Kiba licked his lips, full and red, almost swollen from kissing and pouted delicately up at Shino. He batted long thick eyelashes for emphasis. "I've been told I look quite lovely like this." He said in a purring whisper.

Shino rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the bed, head pillowed in the soft folds of the comforter. "I prefer you male." He said solemnly, turning his head to the side to look at the hamper and hide the flush that came with the sudden truth of that statement.

"Spoilsport." Kiba muttered, and the crisp ozone scent returned. Shino continued to stare at the hamper, amused at the soft flutter of his shirt when the puff of displaced air reached it. He closed his eyes and folded his hands across his chest.

The soft touch made him flinch, eyes flying open and he stared in shock at Sakura. She was watching her fingers touch and trace the odd freckling patterns of scars across his chest. He blinked and stilled, breathing going ragged as Kiba explored his skin in slow daring figure eights. He watched as he tossed pink hair back over his shoulder, tucking it restlessly behind one ear. He watched her tongue a canine tellingly. "Kiba..." He whispered, fingers tangling together tightly, white knuckled as Sakura's watery aqua eyes turned up and looked at him guardedly.

"H-How about this?" Her voice trembled, not as sure as before and she coughed lightly. 

Shino couldn't focus past the hand trailing slowly down his chest, hopping lightly over where his hands were folded to touch and skitter around his belly button. He licked his lips and closed his eyes slowly, attempting to find something like calm. "Kiba... I-"

"You like this one." Kiba replied, voice soft and smooth like rose petals.

Shino shook his head quickly in denial and opened his eyes, watching Kiba's eyes move with his hand. He tried to speak but the mattress had shifted and Kiba was kneeling next to him now. Sakura's pert breasts peaking in the cold and his breath coming quickly, heaving them in rapid little jerks. Shino watched her pale oval face turn to his, eyes wide and shocky, lips parted. He moved then, lightning fast and caught Kiba's wrists, easier when they were this small, easy to corral in his palms. "Stop." He growled.

Kiba grinned then, snarling it around the corners of Sakura's mouth and jerked his hand free. "I bet you're hard now." He spat, eyes darting to Shino's crotch before his hand followed.

"Don-"

"Shut up, Shino." Kiba replied roughly, and Shino felt Sakura's hand settle against his groin, cupping him roughly. Shino gasped, eyes wide and shocked. 

Kiba's smile turned darker on Sakura's face, and the way her lips pulled back from china doll straight teeth was a feral sign of possession any animal would recognize. Shino stilled, scared for a brief second and fought the panic of the kikachuu as they swarmed under his skin. "Stop it." He managed, keeping his hips still as her small hand started working and kneading at his cock through layers of clothing.

"No." The word dangled like bait between them. The tone tart and challenging and he watched Kiba's expression flow over the pale features.

Shino's body rolled. He couldn't stop it. He wasn't quite sure if he was attempting to run away or push harder into the soft knowing touch. He gasped as one of the kikachuu escaped, the spark of pain bright near his shoulder. Another followed. Another. "K-Kiba stop..." He warned, hearing the soft near silent buzz as they lifted into the air. Scouts to assess danger for the hive mind inside him. He closed his eyes, the throb of fingers at his cock palpable and sweet, a dark heat that coiled dangerously in his stomach and pushed his heart to race erratically.

Kiba shook his head, pink hair catching at his lips and he panted, his hand fluttering for a moment before catching up one of Shino's hands and pulling it to the soft breast. Shino watched Sakura's head fall back, watched the soft moan vibrate her throat before she turned and skewered him with a burning look, teeth biting into the soft flesh of her bottom lip. "I always thought you liked the quiet ones..." She whispered and Shino shook his head.

"This isn't right." He gasped, even as Kiba swung over him, straddling his waist with slender feminine thighs. He watched the other boy wear Sakura's form and slink down, pushing breasts against his chest, her mouth slithering over his collarbone. He could smell her. She smelled like cherry blossom and the softer salt of girl's skin. Shino shook under her, eyes screwing shut as he felt the soft skin of her cheek against his. He could feel the kikachuu shrieking. This wasn't right. He felt the slight weight of her, so different from those stolen moments when Kiba tackled into him while he collected bugs. So strange the tickling pink hair that wasn't the lolling grin that peered down at him. He couldn't stop the shimmering urge to fight, hive mind saying in all ways that this was wrong. He caught at the dainty wrists, flailing and pinning them to his palms and shoved, rolling on top of the girl. Sakura’s high yelp of surprise quickened the dark feelings roiling through his veins stuttering sweet.

"Shino!" Sakura's voice broke. 

"Change." He heard his voice, fragile as a dragonfly wing.

"Wha?" Sakura stammered up at him, wiggling under him.

"I said change." Again, his voice was slow but steady, no louder than a whisper. 

Kiba's eyes flared wider, the pale aqua wrong for the narrow withering look that followed and then there it was. A flash of cold and the soft stink of ozone and Kiba glowered up at him, wrists caught tight to the pillows under his palms. "For Fuck's sake Shino!" He began, voice rough and tearing again, thick baritone in his throat and Shino could see the rougher grizzling of beard.

"You forgot to shave." Shino said simply, distracted for a moment by the way the hairs along Kiba's jaw looked redder in the half light.

Kiba blinked for a moment before struggling, chests rubbing against each other as he flexed and wrestled to get the large frame from between his thighs. "That's not fucking important!" He started, looking down between them and back up before redoubling his efforts to escape. "Fucking hell, Shino! Get OFF of me!" He growled, hips bucking as he tried to get out from under the other boy.

Shino stilled for a moment, eyes betraying his shock and tightened his hold on Kiba's wrists. "You're hard." He said quietly, voice shuddering with the realization.

Kiba froze under him, and he could almost see the way his ears would have laid back on his head if he'd been a dog caught stealing a bone.

"You're hard..." Shino repeated, licking his lips. "Is that important?" He asked quietly, tilting his head into the question slightly, fingers tight around Kiba's wrists.

Kiba snarled up at him for a split second. "It shouldn't fucking be." He growled, turning his head to bite ineffectually at Shino's wrists, teeth snapping air.

Shino flinched from the noise and slipped, one hand free and Kiba fought under him wildly, embarrassment making his anger hotter and stronger. "Shouldn't fuckin matter cause why the hell would you notice or care or feel anything all those damn bugs eating your emotions it's a wonder you can get fuckin hard, not that you would notice me wanting you or even feel the same way so why shouldn't I get mad and go and fuck around cause I sure as hell can't sit around waiting for you- you stupid ignorant bug filled emotional cripple-"

"Kiba!" Shino roared, cutting into the frantic babble that accompanied several scratches and bruises and tearing jerky movements to get the boy free from under Shino. Kiba stilled instantly, blinking up at his quiet friend in shock.

"You just yelled." Kiba pointed out meekly.

Shino himself was blinking in shock, shaking violently and flushed, eyes bright with a need he'd been hiding and hording so long it felt like a tidal wave held back with a baby's fan. "I did." He stated, voice buzzing in his throat.

"No, like you really just yelled. You don't yell." Kiba pointed out again, peering up at Shino piercingly.

"Shut up, Kiba." Shino replied and as Kiba opened his mouth to snark back, Shino did the only thing that made sense. He kissed him.

Shino knew it wasn't pretty or perfect or storybook. It wasn't even delicate. He could feel the sharp pain as their mouths clashed together, Kiba's teeth feral as he lips sank against them, bruising and biting. He could feel the stiffening shock under him as Kiba's eyes flared open, nostrils wide with a sucked in breath. He could feel how his friend's entire body froze, shivering quiet as he kissed him clumsily, unsure but determined. He sank against the stiff body under him, hips rolling down in a motion he didn't understand at more than a subconscious level. Shino knew he was drowning, could hear it in the buzzing moan rattling in the back of his throat, could feel it in the press of thousands of bisected feet along the skin of his back. He tasted it in the coppery salt of blood where he'd cracked his lip against Kiba's teeth. He didn't know what he was doing. Shino didn't live by instinct, but by its suppression.

Kiba didn't respond. His body was hard and stiff under him and Shino was able to scrape and pull together enough self control to realize he'd done something horribly wrong. He could hear the soft confused whine in Kiba's mouth, feel it as he tasted. He closed his eyes and shoved off, rolling to his back to pant at the ceiling, apology lost in the quick breaths, but it was there. Each word landing with the ferrous taste of regret on his chest.

Kiba lay next to him, blinking at the ceiling. Shino watched out of the corner of his eyes as his friend lifted a shaking hand to touch the corner of his mouth, fingering his own kiss swollen lips. Shino rolled onto his side, another apology skittering to the floor like roaches. Several long minutes passed, the thrumming swell of the kikachuu the only meter of time, the buzzing clicking like a faded metronome.

"Shino."

"I'm sorry."

"Shino." Kiba stated again, voice a little stronger.

"I'm so sorry." Shino whispered again, curling just a little tighter to himself like he could hold the kikachuu inside with his self loathing by the sheer force of his palms against skin.

"Shino would you shut the fuck up for a second?" Kiba demanded loudly, and Shino felt the mattress shift as his friend rolled onto his side. A moment later there was a hand tugging at his shoulder.

"K-kiba... I-"

"I know you're sorry. You said that already." Kiba said sourly, tugging Shino onto his back. Shino looked determinedly at the ceiling.

Kiba sighed heavily and rolled to a sitting position, sniffing the air lightly before bracing himself on one palm and shoving himself between the fascination that was the ceiling and Shino's eyes. Shino opened his mouth to apologize again and Kiba glared at him.

"I swear if you apologize one more time I'm going to kick your ass." He said roughly, one finger pointing and jabbing with each syllable the point against Shino's breast bone.

Shino shut up and met Kiba's gaze slowly, flinching from the flush on the boy's cheeks hidden behind the red family tattoos. "I shouldn't have done that." He said quietly, finding some sense of balance in the shocking stoicism of his family's tenets.

Kiba's eyes widened and he ducked closer, sniffing at the hollow of Shino's collarbone. "Why the hell not?" He asked loudly, sitting up again and cocking his head at where Shino was attempting to gather the shreds of his dignity and composure.

Shino opened his mouth to answer the question with any number of perfectly reasonable answers.

Kiba glowered at him again. 

Shino looked away, folding his arms across his chest and licked his lips. "It's not proper to go around kissing your teammates." He managed after a moment.

Kiba snorted loudly. "Right. As if henge-ing into several of the local chicks naked and molesting your male teammates is proper."

Shino blinked. "Well, you're different." He stated, quick to defend his teammate.

Kiba cocked his head to the side and looked at Shino like he was plainly idiotic.

"Don't look at me like that." Shino snapped, folding his arms tighter.

"Stop being an idiot." Kiba replied tartly, pushing a palm for emphasis against the center of Shino's chest.

Shino nodded, he agreed totally with the advice Kiba had just issued. He slipped from under the weight of Kiba's hand, slithering down the bed slightly and stepping onto the floor gingerly. He had his back to the other boy and pushed the palm of his hand roughly to his crotch with a short inhalation of breath, willing the damning evidence of his desire to fade. He was about to cross the room to snatch up his glasses when a hand hooking into the waistband of his pants stopped him cold. He looked warily over his shoulder to where Kiba was holding the back of his pants tightly and glaring at him.

"That doesn't mean get dressed and walk away." Kiba growled, teeth biting savagely into each word as the dark ebony of his eyes flashed up at Shino. 

Shino swallowed thickly and turned slowly, mindful of the hand in his pants and the way it slid around his waist before dropping back to Kiba's lap. "I'm not running." He lied.

"Right." Kiba snarled, chin tilting up defiantly. "And I'm the fourth."

Shino frowned at the biting comment and folded his arms across the nakedness of his stomach, holding himself calmly still. He didn't focus on one part of Kiba too long. His eyes jumped from section to section: dark hair pillow mussed and sticking up defiantly, lips swollen and slick looking from the kiss, eyes narrowed with a growing anger, jaw locked in a hard line, one muscle jumping sporadically as Kiba watched Shino hide behind his facade of calm again, the long lines of his neck, the smooth muscle of his shoulders, the god damn freckles Shino found himself wanting to linger over and count with soft fingers and kisses. Shino shook his head quickly and looked just over Kiba's head at the wall behind his friend. Kiba sighed heavily and sat up slightly, pulling Shino's eyes right back to the glower on his face.

Kiba sighed loudly and flopped back, bracing himself on his palms, legs spread and the hardness of his cock tented the front of his pants visibly. He tilted his head at Shino curiously. "Shino." He started then stopped, clearly unsure of where to go next.

"Kiba." Shino identified, curious as to what the tousled sprawl of temptation on his bedspread would say.

Kiba licked his lips and motioned to his crotch. "Obviously, I like you." He said whimsically.

Shino tore his eyes from the tenting fabric and nodded his agreement. "You could just be caught up in horm-"

"For the last four years?" Kiba asked caustically, hand moving to slide along the inside of his thigh.

Shino swallowed deeply again. "Possibly." He temporized, unable to look away from the crinkling of fabric under Kiba's thick palm as it moved slowly toward his crotch.

"Right." Kiba said slowly, voice catching as his fingers brushed over the hidden length.

Shino was caught, struggling like a moth in the web of a spider, sputtering and fluttering uselessly and the knowledge of his predicament made him fight harder. "What about Hinata?" He asked quickly.

Kiba's eyes flashed. "She knows." He said with a short shrug.

Shino's eyes flew from where Kiba was stroking himself slowly and widened comically. "She what?" He gasped.

Kiba grinned slowly, head lolling back and peered at Shino from under heavy dark lashes. He rolled his shoulders and slipped his hand under the waist band of his pants with a soft gasping growl. "She knows." He repeated huskily.

"Oh fuck." Shino said, sinking to the bed as he followed the floor out from under him.

Kiba nodded quickly, wrist disappearing under the waist of his pants and reappearing as he stroked, knees shifting and heels catching on the soft fabric of the bedsheets, bunching them as his thighs flexed. "She's the one that suggested this." He finished, a soft whine following the statement and Shino could almost see Kiba's fingers curl around his own cock and stroke deftly. He heard a soft pained noise and blinked in realization that it came from him. He didn't know exactly when he'd lain down on the bed, facing Kiba as the boy jerked slowly.

"What are you doing, Kiba?" Shino heard himself ask.

"Waiting for you." Kiba replied, turning dark eyes to where Shino was staring at him.

"This is a bad idea." Shino whispered, reaching a hand that shook to touch the warm skin of Kiba's belly. He watched Kiba's stomach flinch from the touch at first with a quick breath and smoothed his hand along the hard plane of muscle there. He turned his eyes up to Kiba's face.

Kiba shook his head quickly, falling fully onto his back and turned to face Shino squarely. "No, it's not." He whispered, but even now, in the quiet stillness thrown over them like a warm blanket Kiba was bright and raucous. He tilted Shino's world on end, he left gravity dizzy. Shino watched Kiba's face soften, watched the boy's mouth open on a slow growling moan as he worked his long fingers along Kiba's forearm and under the tight waistband of his pants. "Oh fuck, Shino..." Shino felt him lift up, felt his hand stutter in the slow strokes as he curled his fingers overtop Kiba's, pulling at the hard length slowly, feeling it slip and stumble against his fingertips.

Shino's gaze was torn quickly to where his pale arm was laying next to Kiba's against his tan stomach. He watched their forearms flex together as Kiba's pants shook. Kiba squirmed next to him and Shino understood that reaction. He felt like his skin was on fire, so hot and tight, it throbbed with his pulse and he pushed closer, turning his face back to Kiba's. He knew his eyes weren't hiding anything, he was naked and exposed emotionally like this. Kiba turned and looked at him, nudging his nose with the cold of his own and caught his mouth in a soft kiss.

Shino gasped and almost froze, feeling Kiba's mouth on his, their hands warm and slick around the hot hard length of Kiba's cock. "Don't be lying." He whispered, hearing the uncertainty and fear in his own voice as it echoed kissing close off of Kiba's face.

Kiba kissed him harder and slipped his fingers out from under Shino's, reaching to claw and pull at Shino's hip. Kiba was tugging him closer and Shino moaned rolling to sprawl half onto Kiba, lifting up onto an elbow to kiss harder, to press tighter. He gasped at the shocking sweet feel of Kiba's hip sliding over his trapped cock and bit down lightly at the other boy's lip. His hips rocked again, pushing and seeking the friction and pressure that he just knew in a subconscious throb of honeyed heat was what he needed. Kiba. Kiba was what he needed.

That realization struck hard and fast and he pulled back, panting down at where Kiba was growling and reaching to pull him back against him. Shino shook his head quickly and moved both hands to Kiba's pants, quickly undoing the clasp and slipping them open. Kiba smiled crookedly and lifted his hips, helping with hurried hands to push and shove the clothing down quickly. Shino watched his friend's long legs kick and sift out of the tangling pants, flinging them off his ankles with a quick flick of toe. Shino looked and drank the sight of Kiba naked fully for the first time. It wasn't quick darted glances during showers, it wasn't the scintillating tastes of pale un-tan thigh he caught when they'd gone swimming. This was Kiba, spread out and male. For him.

Kiba frowned slightly and tugged at Shino's hair, pulling him back to the moment roughly. "I'm still hard." He pointed out with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

Shino licked his lips and looked at the boy's cock appraisingly. "Yes, that much is quite obvious." He stated blandly.

Kiba growled and grabbed Shino's hand, pulling it to his groin and curling his fingers around the length of him. He helped Shino stroke a few times. "I want to be spent. Not hard." He panted, arching into each stroke slowly, lazing in the haze of pleasure like a puppy sunning himself.

Shino nodded sagely and stroked lightly, tightening his grip as his fingers reached the head, swirling his thumb into the slippery hot precome pulsing slowly from the tip. He didn't know what to say in response to that, just felt the swell of desire break inside him and he shook. "Kiba..." he whispered. Kiba rolled toward him slowly, letting Shino reposition his grip and rocking his hips into each stroke. He stared into Shino's eyes as his hands deftly unfastened Shino's pants. 

"Fuck you're sexy." Kiba whispered, darting forward to kiss Shino again as his fingers slipped into Shino's pants, catching and stroking curiously along the silky line of his cock. Shino shook violently, spine arching whip crack hard at the sudden blinding heat that sparkled from his groin outward, heating the muscles of his stomach. Shino's eyes widened and he looked down, watching the way Kiba's fingers curled around him and began tugging gently. He felt like he was drowning. "Shhh, easy... it's just sex." Kiba growled softly, and Shino could almost taste the words. Kiba's mouth so close he could feel the boy's breath breaking and panting across his face, feel how hot the words were as they slipped over his tongue.

"I-I..." Shino stammered, but the feel of Kiba's cock hardening and responsive against his palm stole sanity and words.

"I know." Kiba said in a low grinding husk of sound, and Shino could see the way Kiba was struggling to hold onto something simple like speech. 

Shino nodded quickly and wiggled forward on his side, forearm flexing and the feel of Kiba's thigh under his own as he stretched and pushed into the next stroke was divine.

"C'mere." Kiba whispered, reaching out to pull Shino closer and then he could feel his own fingers sliding along Kiba's cock as they brushed over his own. Shino groaned roughly at a surge of heat, the realization that just his fingers were separating their cocks, that if he moved... moved just enough they could slide together. He wanted suddenly. He wanted to feel that hard velvety skin- so soft!- against his own. Wanted to feel the heat of Kiba there against him, moving and slipping and sliding. Shino darted forward, catching Kiba's mouth with his own and darted his tongue, tasting the dark musty flavor and the slippery feel of hotwet tongue and moved his hand. A gasp and he was pulling Kiba forward by the hip, grinding and pushing against the hard heat of Kiba's cock.

"Oh!" Shino cried out softly, heat swelling and pulsing inside him, and he could feel the contented vibrations of the kikachuu shuddering through his muscles.

"Fuck, Shino... ohfuck..." Kiba was growling into the kiss, pushing back against him. Shino could feel Kiba's fingers clawing at his sides, digging and pulling him closer. Could feel the heat trapped between them, feel the soft salt of sweat break across the small of Kiba's back as he tugged and fucked against the other boy. Kiba felt slippery, hot and wet under his fingers, but the feel of the muscles slipping and working under the skin, the way his back corded, the flex of his hips. Shino couldn't imagine anything better than this moment. The soft husking growls, the lower flutter of moans like moth wings, and the slick slide of their bodies riding against each other.

Shino finally understood the joy of the fly trapped in amber. He wanted to melt into this moment and stay trapped there forever. Could feel it building as the sounds faded away and all that he could focus on was that moment he knew was coming but feared but wanted. Wanted so badly he would run and push and slide and fuck against Kiba desperately, could feel the same shuddering desire in the hard lines of Kiba's frame. Could feel the way it heated and flushed hotter under his touch. Felt the slick slide of precome coming thicker and slicker between them.

Shino was harder than he'd ever been before. He was sure he would break apart and never find where all the pieces went again. He never wanted the shattering shocking feel of bliss to end, but he was coming, coming fast and hard and hot in slow spurts between them. Could feel it against his stomach, could feel it in the tense shuddering gasp and widening of Kiba's eyes as he followed. Kiba pushed roughly against him, stuttering sharp jerks of his hips and Shino felt the surge of hot wet between them again and clutched the boy tightly to him. "Oh Kiba... I-I"

"Shut up Shino." Kiba growled, nuzzling and pushing and clawing at his pale skin. Shino knew he'd have marks, would see the thin red lines of Kiba's fingers for days. Knew that if he looked he would see the branding bands of Kiba's fingers in the bruises on his hips.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Shino didn't want to argue.


End file.
